<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>go sun come moon by Viridiantly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25604521">go sun come moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridiantly/pseuds/Viridiantly'>Viridiantly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Implied Smut, Post-War, Romance, implied Cupboard Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:54:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25604521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridiantly/pseuds/Viridiantly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>100-word drabbles, some happy, some a little smutty, some hopeful, and some melancholy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prompt: 3am</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3am was when they met. She woke then, not able to stay asleep even a year after the war. He was the one who stayed up, at the other end of insomnia.</p>
<p>They would sit in the library, sipping tea, because their houses had burned in the war, because it was the only time when the house was silent.</p>
<p>Sometimes they talked of the past, both of them as bitter as the tea they drank. Sometimes they talked of the present—how the present was never enough. But in the quiet of the morning, they were together, they were enough.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Prompt by  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/multilingualism/pseuds/multilingualism">multilingualism</a>: 3am</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Prompt: "I call it...very close talking."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Severus, what are we doing?" Hermione asked breathlessly as she backed away from him in the cramped confines of the broom cupboard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus stilled his hands, which had been stroking down her sides, and smirked. "I call it…very close talking."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione sighed, and leaned against his solid weight. "I'm serious. What are we? We talk potions and arithmancy research, occasionally grab lunch together, and sometimes fuck in storage cupboards."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus drew away, and furrowed his brow in confusion. "I thought we were dating." He suddenly hunched into himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh." She blinked. "You're right." She laughed at herself, then kissed him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Prompt by  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/multilingualism/pseuds/multilingualism">multilingualism</a>: "I call it...very close talking."</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Candles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>She lit a candle for every fallen fighter; every night she lit fifty candles, most of them white, but three of them red for the ones she regretted losing the most.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Every night she lit the candles, and one of them would splutter with an invisible wind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Every night the candle would flicker more; several nights it had to be relit, then one night it blew out and refused to light again. Her heart clenched. It felt like loss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then familiar footsteps sounded behind her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned and saw him. "How?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He studied her. "You guided me back to you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Image prompt by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morbidmuch/pseuds/Morbidmuch">Morbidmuch</a></p>
<p>  </p>
<p>Story idea also inspired by a fic where Hermione lights candles every night for people she's worried for, only I think they're not dead in that fic. I've forgotten which fic it was, but if someone knows I would like to be able to give the author credit for the inspiration.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Kneel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He liked to kneel as he worshipped her. He needed to kneel, to devote himself; when he was with her he felt clean, as if he was finally atoning for all his sins.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He needed the painful grip of her hands in his hair as he drove her incoherent with his tongue; nothing felt better than seeing her fall apart while he knelt between her legs, becoming dizzy with arousal and a lack of breath, finding his own release while she was struck speechless with pleasure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His kneeling was his prayer; her body his temple, their release together his religion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Prompt by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtle_wexler/pseuds/turtle_wexler">turtle_wexler</a>: Kneel</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Lighthouse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She found him by the lighthouse, as she often did lately.</p>
<p>She knew that the lighthouse was his escape, that there was no other place silent enough for him to hear himself think, no other place where he felt so thoroughly cut off from humanity, with nothing but the sound of the crashing waves to keep him company.</p>
<p>Still, every time she found him, he would welcome her in, even if he offered nothing but silence.</p>
<p>It was fine, because sometimes she needed silence too, to feel completely stranded. Things were better with him, even if they did not speak.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Image Prompt by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Q_Drew">Q_Drew</a></p>
<p>
  
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>